Family
by Ken.exe
Summary: Apollo's life was that of a story. Adventure, comedy, drama, romance! Wait what! (Summary sucks I know- will redo later) (There will be summaries for each new arc)


**Sup, it's I! Kenny. If you've read my old stories and saw that I deleted them, I'm sorry, but I wanted to start fresh and this time I **will** finish them. This will be the only story I will work on until it's finished. This story will also feature Lgbt+ stuff so if this isn't for you leave. No hate/rude/bullying/bad criticism because I will delete them. I have no idea when I will update this story, it could be two a week or two a month I have no idea. I just hope you guys enjoy this story. Read on, and see you at the bottom.**

**(I will have arcs for certain area's of the life stages, so this arc is the child arc. I will have different summaries when I go into a different arc)**

**Genre: action, adventure, comedy, drama, romance**

**\- Warnings; gore, blood, death, language, over fluffy, Maybe smut (I don't know), dark themes/humor, slow burns, grammar**

**Current Arc: Childhood**

**Summary: Apollo could have slept a little more the day the little brat came into his life, but all good things must come to an end.**

**no beta (We die like men!)**

* * *

Garp stood glued in one spot. His breathing slow and shallow, not even daring to breathing louder or harder. He stared at the exhausted women who's face was paler then she was suppose to be. Sweat came down her face as the dark circles under her eyes seemed more prominent on her youthful face. Her hair curled around her face as it cascaded down the bed looked ragged, dull like her life force that was slowly going out, he could tell. Her eyes however weren't looking at him, no they were looking down at the two bundles in her arms with fond and love. Garp was about to let himself be known but the women, Rouge, looked at him with tired eyes as her smile never left her face.

"Hello Garp." She murmured. Her voice coming out weak, however it was still strong in a way that she knew she was dying and accepted it. She was accepting death's doors.

For the first time in awhile Garp had nothing to say. It could have been because his throat was closing in, or it was because he really had nothing to say he wouldn't know. Rouge softly laughed to herself before a coughing fit came over her. Garp was about to move to help her but she raised her hand slightly, she didn't need the help, so he stopped.

"These are my baby boys." she says softly after her coughing fit, her voice hoarser now. "Ace and Apollo."

Garp finally got a look at both of the boys that were children to Rouge and Roger. One had Rogers hair color with Rouge freckles, while the other had Rouges soft light orange hair color and her freckles also. They both were asleep soundly and they were beyond cute, maybe even slightly cuter then his own son when he was just born. They were also beautiful, and Garp knew they would grow up to be beautifully handsome young men when they grew up.

"I suppose" Garp ventured, "That you want me to take care of them?"

Rouge only nodded as she kept her eyes on her two children. Her eyes sad, unshed tears forming in her eyes as she brought her children to her chest and held them close to her.

"I won't be here for much longer..you and I both-" she stopped to cough hard but to the side, away from her kids, "know that I'm not."

Garp nods, taking a cautious step towards her before more confidently getting close to her. His arms rose upward in almost like 'may I hold them?' she laughs softly before handing them one at a time off to him.

He smiles down at both of them, seeing them sleeping soundly still as he holds them close to himself. He felt a protective urge to them both, like he had when his son was born. Did he accidentally just adopt these boys into his heart? yes. Did he mind? not at all.

"Take care of them Garp.." Rouge breathes out. When Garp looks over at her to respond in slight snark he froze. There was Rouge, eyes closed, sleeping eternally. He felt tears beginning to form in his eyes, before they fell down his face in streams.

The boys in sync woke up and seeing that they weren't in their mother arms begin to cry with Garp. It was like a heart breaking sight to see. Garp, Vice admiral crying for the wife of the pirate king, and her two kids crying for their mother.

"I will protect them Rouge!" He sobs out in anguished, "with my very life!"

Garp promised himself that day that he will protect them, make sure that no marines figured out their parentage. He knew if the world found out about them, they would surely be hunted and executed. Garp knew the perfect place that would keep them hidden from the world, and hopefully when they grew up they would be admirable marines instead of pirates. He, however, felt deep down that maybe their pirate blood ran too deep in their blood. They were going to be his trouble kids weren't they?

* * *

**Do you guys like it? Should I keep going? **

**I hope you guys enjoy the story and I'll see you next update if I decide to keep going.**

**Q: Favorite One piece character?**


End file.
